New Leaf
by RyomaxSakuno
Summary: Naruto's son Hirashi's adventure toward the shinobi world and his begining legacy as future Hokage  10 years after Shippuuden
1. Chapter 1

10 years after Shippuuden, 10 years since the fall of Akatsuki and Uchiha Madara and 10 years since the end of the 4th ninja war the life of Uzumaki Naruto has become like a dream 4 years after the war he married his friend Hyuga Hinata who succeed her father as the heir of the Hyuga clan, 2 years after they had a son who is now a succeeding Genin of Konohagakure.

12 years later...

Hirashi is training with his father for the comining Chunin Exam, Naruto said ''good work son you will make a fine Chunin'' Hirashi said ''thanks dad'' Naruto said ''don't worry I promise to teach you Rasengan soon'' Hinata said ''Naruto-kun, Hirashi'' Naruto ask ''Hinata aren't you spoused to be at home?''

Hinata said ''I just want to see my boys train'' Naruto said ''Hinata the doctor said that baby can come anytime now'' Hinata said ''I'm still fine'' Naruto supported his pregnant wife he said ''let's head back come on Hirashi'' Hirashi said ''I think I will hang with my guys later dad''

Town...

Hirashi said ''Roshi, Haku!'' Roshi said ''Hirashi yo'' Haku coughed he said ''hey'' Hirashi said ''Haku you still look frail and you shouldn't force yourself'' Haku said ''dajoubo Hirashi the doctor said isn't infected anymore'' Hirashi goes ''Byakugan!'' he saw some some infected parts by his lungs he said ''you look awful in the inside''

A voice said ''good use of your Byakugan my nephew'' Hirashi said ''uncle Neji!'' Neji said ''you look well how your mom?'' Hirashi said ''she ok look like my sibling will be ready to come soon'' Roshi said ''you sound to be excited to be a big brother'' Hirashi said ''you said it'' Neji said ''take care of your kid sibling''

Hirashi said ''I hope is a girl I kinda want a little sister'' Neji said ''anyways Chunin Exams are near train well'' Hirashi said ''you bet ya uncle I will the best shinobi ever I will be a powerful ninja like my dad, a hero like my grandpa and a prodigy like you uncle!'' Neji said ''your so much like your dad as firstborn you are heir-''

Hirashi said ''heir of the Hyuga clan I know I taught mom forbid the whole Main and Branch family trails of the clan'' Neji said ''she did but she will give birth soon so someone should lead the clan till then'' Haku ask ''what about you Neji-sensei?'' Neji said ''that's up for my cousin to decided''

Down town...

Hirashi said ''man my uncle is putting a lot of presure on me'' Roshi said ''cause your next in line as leader'' Hirashi said ''please once I'm leader and Hokage I will revive my grandpa's legacy'' Haku said ''like messing up the Rasengan'' this made Roshi and Haku laugh, Hirashi said ''not funny once I master it I will kick your-''

A voice shouts ''YOUR LATE!'' Hirashi screams ''Sakura-sensei!'' Sakura said ''Roshi! Haku! Leave!'' Roshi and Haku screams ''yes ma'am!'' They both ran away, Sakura said ''as for you go to the training fields now!''

Traning field...

Hirashi ask ''sensei how long till I have to be trained by you?'' Sakura said ''till your mom gives birth'' Hirashi ask ''will she be ok?'' Sakura said ''yes of course Hirashi'' a voice said ''Sakura...'' Sakura said ''Kakashi-sensei'' Hirashi glance at the old man he said ''so that's the Copy Ninja, Hatake Kakashi he trained my dad, cool''

Kakashi said ''Sakura how about I train Naruto's son is been years since I trained you, Naruto and Sasuke'' Sakura shouts ''don't say it!'' Kakashi said ''sorry...'' Sakura said ''but go ahead and train him'' Sakura leaves rather upset, Hirashi wonders ''who is this Sasuke guy?''

(A/N: Sasuke is still alive in this story but more what happen to him soon)

Kakashi said ''let's train now'' Hirashi said ''Kakashi-sama but I should train at home but thank you sir'' Hirashi bows before leaving, Kakashi said ''I can see his father's legacy inside him is almost like is only yesterday when I first met his father as a boy now his own son is already within my teaching...Naruto you grown so fast''

Hyuga clan compound...

Hirashi said ''mom! Dad! I'm home!'' A voice said ''hi my nephew'' Hirashi said ''aunt Hanabi!'' Hanabi said ''your dad is not home yet'' Hirashi said ''I have a question for him, but where mom?'' Hanabi said ''your mom is inside she fine the baby isn't coming yet'' Hirashi said ''that's a relief''

Inside the living room...

Hirashi said ''okasan'' Hinata said ''I'm here Hirashi...'' Hinata is sitting on the couch she can hardly move from her spot, Hirashi sat next to his mom he ask ''how are you?'' Hinata said ''I'm fine dear, your baby sibling is really active'' Hirashi ask ''is it a boy or a girl?'' Hinata ask ''what you want it to be?''

Hirashi said ''a girl...'' Hinata smiles said ''then is a girl'' Hirashi ask ''mom do you know have a friend named Sasu-'' Naruto said ''Hinata I'm home!'' Hinata said ''hi Naruto-kun'' Hirashi said ''hey dad!'' Naruto said ''Hirashi your home'' Hinata said ''dinner is at the kitchen'' Naruto said ''Hinata I will not be home for a while''

Hinata ask ''why?'' Naruto said ''a group of Hidden Mist Ninjas are near the border I must stop them'' Hinata said ''but you said no missions till the baby is born'' Hirashi said ''I will help you dad!'' Naruto said ''no Hirashi is too dangerous for you stay here and protect your mother'' Hirashi said ''hai!''

That night...

Hirashi ask ''will dad be ok mom?'' Hinata said ''your dad is a strong shinobi his the Hokage after all'' Hirashi said ''yeah your right mom dad will not lose so easily'' Hinata said ''go to sleep now you need to train tommorrow for the Chunin Exams'' Hirashi said ''night mom...'' he kiss Hinata's stomach he said ''night little sibling big bro has to train''


	2. Chapter 2

Hirashi trains with his uncle the Hyuga style taijiutsu Neji is teaching him the Rotation and Gentle Fist, Neji said ''your doing good my nephew but you need to focus more'' Hirashi said ''is so hard uncle'' Neji said ''nonsense your a Hyuga is your blood to master our bloodline limits just focus you can do it''

Hirashi focus all his chakra he goes ''Gentle Fist!'' he blew Neji down to the ground Neji said ''you did it Hirashi!'' Hirashi said ''alright I finally get the hang of it!'' Neji said ''is all the blood my nephew now let's take you back home'' a voice said ''Neji! Hirashi!'' Neji said ''Tenten'' Hirashi said ''hi anutie''

Tenten ask ''how's my little nephew doing?'' Hirashi chuckles ''fine aunt Tenten'' Neji said ''I'm just training our little Chunin the Hyuga clan bloodline'' Hirashi said ''dad hasn't come home yet since last night mom is worried'' Neji said ''I'm also worried about my cousin she due any day'' Hirashi said ''I need to go back early''

At home...

Hirashi said ''mom I'm back'' Hinata said ''hi son'' Neji said ''Hinata-sama...'' Hinata cheerfully said ''Neji-niisan'' Neji kiss her forehead he ask ''how are you?'' Hinata said ''I'm fine the baby keeps on kicking inside'' Neji ask ''any pains yet?'' Hinata said ''no not yet, come have lunch here''

Neji said ''thanks but I been called to back up the defense force'' Hinata ask ''any news on Naruto-kun?'' Neji said ''no not yet'' Hirashi said ''ok that's it I'm going there and show those jerks a taste of my gut-'' Neji said ''is too dangerous Hirashi!'' Hirashi goarns ''but uncle!'' Hinata said ''I have to agree son''

Hirashi said ''mom!'' Neji said ''I will help you out Hinata-sama'' Hinata said ''thanks Neji-niisan, Hirashi go set the table'' Hirashi said ''yes...'' Hirashi takes out 3 plates, bowls and 6 chopsticks while setting the table he wonders ''I hope dad is ok, I hope he gets back soon or he might miss my little sister been born''

A voice said ''hey Hirashi!'' Hirashi ask ''who's there?'' The voice said ''outside!'' Hirashi ask ''Fuji?'' Hirashi goes ''Byakugan!'' He saw a kid hiding by their hallway, he said ''nice try cous but I found you!'' Fuji goarns ''cheater you used the Byakugan!'' Hinata said ''Hirashi sit down lunch is ready''

Neji ask ''why are you here Fuji?'' Fuji said ''hi dad, I was hoping that Hirashi and I can play'' Hinata said ''after lunch Fuji how about you have lunch for a while'' Fuji said ''thanks auntie'' Hirashi said ''after let's train for the Chunin Exams'' Fuji said ''I taught were meeting your teammates''

After lunch...

Hirashi said ''I ate too much...'' Hinata giggles ''your like your dad when it comes to eating'' Neji chuckles he said ''like father like son'' Hirashi said ''I will help you mom then is training time, Uzumaki style!'' Neji said ''I could had sworn that your surame is Hyuga'' Hirashi said ''I like Uzumaki better...''

Hinata rub her stomach she said ''your so hyper in there sweetie'' Neji ask ''Hinata-sama you alright?'' Hinata said ''I'm fine Neji-niisan, Hirashi run along I can handle it'' Hirashi ask ''you sure?'' Hinata smiles she said ''yes dear now run along'' Hirashi said ''hai!''

Ninja Academy...

Hirashi said ''Keika, Natsumi'' Keika said ''yo Hirashi!'' Natsumi said ''hi Hirashi'' Hirashi ask ''so what are we going to do in the Chunin Exams?'' Keika said ''the we must stablize our teammwork and we need a plan'' Natsumi said ''but I'm sure we can do it'' Keika said ''I have to agree with Natsumi, Hirashi'' a voice said ''hi Hirashi''

Hirashi said ''yo Asuma!'' (A/N: I'm reffering to Kurenai's child not Shikamaru's teacher, his name after his father) Asuma said ''hi guys, is been a while I been so busy lately'' Natsumi ask ''joining the Chunin Exams?'' Asuma said ''yep just cause Shikamaru-sensei is the proctor doesn't mean anything'' Hirashi said ''true''

Asuma said ''I just got back from Hoshigakure I fought some really powerful ninjas'' Keika said ''like the Uchiha clan'' Hirashi said ''I never heard that'' Keika said ''your the Hokage's son and you never heard about the Uchiha clan'' Natsumi ask ''how you learn about them then Keika?'' Keika said ''well Natsumi I-''

A voice said ''Asuma your here'' Asuma said ''Shikamaru-sensei!'' Shikamaru said ''let's play shogi and do some trainings'' Hirashi ask ''can I play you today Shikamaru-sensei?'' Shikamaru said ''Hirashi...sure how about you spare Asuma here'' Hirashi said ''cool! Firstborn descent of the Sarutobi clan''

Asuma said ''you wish just cause your from the Hyuga clan'' Keika said ''take him down Hirashi!'' Natsumi said ''yeah!'' Hirashi said ''please you guys I won't-'' Asuma tackle him down Hirashi goarns ''lose..'' Asuma said ''you just did'' Shikamaru said ''what a drag your no worse than your dad when he was your age''

Hirashi shouts ''you take that back!'' Keika said ''calm down Hirashi'' Hirashi said ''no one talks about my dad that way'' Shikamaru said ''he maybe Hokage now but his still the same person he was when was a boy like you'' Hirashi said ''my dad is the greatest everyone in Konohagakure respects him!''

Town...

Keika said ''calm down Hirashi'' Hirashi clutch his ice cream he said ''I can't help it especially if someone disrespects my dad'' Natsumi said ''I'm sure Shikamaru-sensei didn't mean any of those'' Hirashi saw a dark alley he said ''I never seen this part of the village before'' Keika said ''me too, I bet it can lead us to a ghost town''

Natsumi shouts ''Keika!'' Hirashi goes ''Byakugan!'' He saw that is leading to somewhere, he said ''it seem to be leading to some place'' Keika said ''sweet let's follow it'' Hirashi said ''I don't think is safe'' Keika said ''with your Byakugan is fine let's go!''

Edge of the road...

Natsumi said ''is so dark here let's go back'' Hirashi said ''I can't even see a thing anymore even with Byakugan'' Keika said ''yeah I think we should really head back'' Natsumi squeels ''I'm scared'' Hirashi said ''I can't find our way back something is blocking my Byakugan!'' Keika saw a light he said ''over there!''

They followed the light which lead them to an old compound it has a fan on the gate, Hirashi ask ''what is that?'' Keika said ''I dunno let's check it out'' Natsumi ask ''how the gate is lock'' Hirashi said ''here my chance to try my new justu'' Hirashi goes ''Rasengan!'' But it was too weak

Keika said ''Hirashi that Rasengan was too weak, let me do this'' Keika goes ''Iron Fist!'' He broke it open they look around it seems to be abandon for years, Hirashi said ''this place is more bigger than our compound in the Hyuga clan'' Natsumi wonders ''what clan had lived here?'' Hirashi said ''I don't know''

Nightfall...

Natsumi said ''guys is getting pretty late we should go back now'' Keika said ''but this place is so cool and we still hadn't found the clan who build it'' Hirashi accidently slumble into one of the house he broke the door in his fall, Keika said ''be more careful Hirashi'' Hirashi said ''sorry you guys'' he saw an old family photo, he said ''hey guys I think I found the clan who build it''

Keika look at the picture he said ''is taken years ago'' Natsumi said ''yeah and there youngest is no where near our age'' Keika said ''and he was still alive his about Hokage-sama's age'' Hirashi remember he should go home soon he said ''I should go home my mom might be worried''

At home...

Naruto said ''Hirashi you shouldn't be out in the streets at this time!'' Hirashi said ''sorry dad I will not do it again'' Naruto said ''you better not now go to your room'' Hirashi said ''yes dad, say dad I have a question'' Naruto ask ''what is it?'' Hirashi ask ''do know anyone named Sasuke?''

Naruto froze he shudder he whispers ''Sasuke...'' he said ''no son where you learn that?'' Hirashi said ''Kakashi-sama, when Sakura-sensei heard that name she seem rather upset'' Naruto cursed ''Kakashi-sensei!'' Hirashi ask ''know anyone?'' Naruto said ''no Hirashi now go to bed!''

Late that night...

Hinata ask ''everything ok?'' Naruto said ''is Hirashi, somehow he learn about Sasuke'' Hinata ask ''when will let him?'' Naruto said ''I never want him to find out I don't want our kids to know how I suffered before to save a friend'' Hinata said ''is been years he still don't know what happen to him'' Naruto said ''he dissapear 1 year after I become Hokage haven't seen him since''

Hinata said ''you will find him again someday'' Naruto said ''I hope so Hinata'' Hinata said ''go to sleep'' Naruto lay down next to his wife rubbing her stomach he said ''your due any moment now'' Hinata said ''relax Naruto-kun I will tell you if the baby is comming'' Naruto ask ''you think I did the right in training Hirashi?''

Hinata said ''of course his a great shinobi like his dad'' Naruto said ''I hope but I don't I can keep Sasuke a secret forever'' Hinata said ''true but just tell him the truth his not a child anymore'' Naruto said ''Hinata that will indanger him Akatsuki and Madara maybe gone but not danger'' Hinata said ''stop been so paramoid''

Naruto said ''Hinata this isn't like even we were all still kids we have a family now we have a son and another baby who is on its way'' Hinata rub her stomach she said ''this isn't about the baby Naruto-kun is about you not telling Hirashi everything'' Naruto said ''I don't want him to suffer how I did losing your closest friend''

Hinata said ''he has many of friends he may not be a Jinchuuriki like you but his still looking for a friend to be his rival'' Naruto said ''someone like Sasuke...yeah I know'' Hinata said ''so just tell him already'' Naruto said ''not till his ready'' Hinata said ''he is ready his not a kid anymore soon his already Hokage''

Naruto said ''the shinobi world is not a playground his a huge battle field that he must train hard to survive'' Hinata said ''he is the Hokage's son he so much like you when you were at his age'' Naruto said ''yeah he is'' Hinata said ''his also stuborn like you'' Naruto laughs he said ''not funny Hinata'' he fells into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Riinngg...

Neji answer his phone he said ''moshi moshi...'' Hinata said ''hi Neji-niisan'' Neji thinks Hinata sounds too happy for someone who can go to labor any moment soon'' Hinata said ''I'm feeling restless can we go for a walk?'' Neji said ''alright just for a walk no trainings is bad for you Hinata-sama''

Park...

Hinata said ''I remember we use to go here every morning when we were kids'' Neji said ''yeah we do we do family bonding before we train in the morning'' Hinata rubs her stomach she felt a small pain Neji ask ''you ok?'' Hinata said ''yeah I'm fine the baby just kick'' Neji said ''let's go back'' Hinata said ''is alright really''

Neji said ''alright just let me know if your feeling any pain I can take you to a hospital'' Hinata said ''I will be fine your always been concern about me'' Neji said ''of course I sworn to protect you till death'' Hinata said ''I know but I don't want to worry too much is bad for the baby'' Neji ask ''how are Naruto and Hirashi?''

Hinata said ''Hirashi woke up late and he and Naruto went somewhere'' Neji ask ''trainings?'' Hinata said ''I don't think so Naruto didn't bring any and kunai and shurikens and he left the scroll Minato-sama gave him'' Neji said ''maybe they went to buy something'' Hinata said ''he left froggy at the living room'' Neji said ''that crazy cousin-in-law of mine''

Meanwhile...

Naruto said ''now Hirashi I will show you something classic'' Hirashi ask ''why are we hiding on this roof?'' Naruto said ''cause today I will show some Uzumaki clan traditional pranks, we can train after lunch'' Hirashi said ''then let it rip dad'' Naruto said ''ok now grab a water ballon and drop it like this'' Naruto drop the water ballon into Shikamaru.

Shikamaru shouts ''who did that?'' Hirashi said ''my turn...'' he drops in it on Chouji, Chouji shouts ''hey!'' Naruto laughs he said ''that's my boy!'' Hirashi said ''your the best dad'' Naruto said ''now let's go to town and do some real pranking'' Hirashi laughs he said ''awesome!''

Back at home...

Naruto laughs he said ''you should seen them Hinata our little boy is a natural prankster'' Hinata said ''Naruto-kun I don't think is mature to teach Hirashi those pranks'' Hirashi said ''come mom is was just for fun'' Hinata said ''Hirashi is not good'' Naruto said ''don't worry Hinata I won't teach him anything ecchi''

Hinata said ''you mean that Sexy Jutsu?'' Hirashi ask ''what's that?'' Naruto said ''um Hirashi please pass the salt...'' Hinata said ''Naruto promise me no funny bussiness'' Naruto said ''that not funny bussiness'' Naruto's Kage Bushin transform to a naked girl, he said ''now that's funny bussiness''

Hinata said ''not at the table!'' Naruto said ''sorry...''

At the park...

Naruto said ''ok Hirashi now I have an assignment for you'' Hirashi ask ''make out with a girl?'' Naruto said ''no...but maybe later, I want you to read these books'' Naruto gave him 3 Icha-Icha Paradise series, Hirashi ask ''what are these?'' Naruto said ''they belong to Kakashi-sensei he use to read them all the time''

Hirashi flip a few pages he got an instant nosebleed, he said ''HOLY CHAKRA IS AMAZING!'' Naruto said ''I know actually your mother doesn't want you to read those but just don't tell her'' Hirashi said ''deal!'' Naruto said ''now read those and I will teach you the Sexy Justu'' Hirashi said ''but mom said no''

Naruto said ''that's why is a sceret my boy'' Hirashi said ''ok let's do this'' Naruto said ''just like your uncle your a speed reader ok now image it and transform make it nice and sexy'' Hirashi focus his chakra he goes ''Transform: Sexy Justu!'' Hirashi transform into a naked girl, Naruto nosebleed he shouts ''whooohooo! That's my boy!''

Hirashi transform back to normal he said ''not bad huh?'' Naruto said ''yes but she needs more body, ok you just lean Kage Bushin no Justu right?'' Hirashi said ''I still can only do a few clones'' Naruto said ''doesn't matter make some clones and make them transform too'' Hirashi said ''cool!'' Naruto said ''is called Harem Justu give it a go''

Hirashi goes ''Kage Bushin no Justu!'' He made max of 5 clones Naruto said ''good...'' they all go ''Transform: Harem Justu!'' Making hot sexy girls, Naruto goes nosebleed KO Hirashi dispell his clones and change back to normal, he said ''I guess I made it too sexy this time'' Naruto said ''you were awesome son!''

15 minutes later...

Hirashi ask ''you sure your ok dad?'' Naruto said ''I'm ok son I'm use to it'' Hirashi ask ''so why teach me those?'' Naruto said ''not all the time I will teach you serious thing you still to learn how to have fun that's the way of the Uzumaki clan'' Hirashi said ''I still haven't found my shinobi way'' Naruto said ''you will soon''

a voice said ''Naruto-niichan!'' Naruto said ''Konohamaru'' Hirashi said ''hey Konohamaru-kun'' Konohamaru said ''hi Hirashi I thought I saw a Sexy Jutsu'' Hirashi ask ''is he really your student?'' Naruto said ''yes and last one on the list of been a Hokage'' Konohamaru said ''I can be Hokage far before your son can''

Naruto said ''I will leave you kids here I got work to do'' Hirashi said ''I will find Keika and Natsumi say dad give us some missions to pass the time'' Naruto said ''sure I will find some D-rank missions for you 3'' Hirashi said ''thanks dad'' Naruto said ''go home and make sure your mom is ok''

a voice said ''she fine Naruto'' Naruto said ''Kurenai-sensei...'' Konohamaru said ''anutie Kurenai...'' Kurenai said ''I was at your house just now don't so much she will be fine'' Naruto said ''she due any time I can't be around all the time to make sure she fine'' Kurenai said ''Hanabi is with her so relax''

Naruto said ''well then Hirashi how about those mission now'' Hirashi cheers ''alright!'' Kurenai said ''and Konohamaru my son is looking for you he wants you two to train'' Konohamaru said ''sure auntie'' Hirashi said ''and to pull some pranks on Keika and Natsumi''

30 minutes later...

Keika wonders ''where's Hirashi?'' Hirashi hides behind a tree he grins ''this will be good'' Natsumi said ''maybe he went back'' just as Natsumi make another step a masked ninja scares her ''BOO!'' She screams ''AHHHH!'' Keikai shouts ''NATSUMI!'' The mask ninja laughs ''a got you guys!''

Natsumi shouts ''that's so not funny Hirashi! I was so scared!'' Hirashi takes off his mask he said ''girls!'' Keika ask ''what the idea in pranking us huh?'' Hirashi said ''you guys are too serious I was just kidding I was prank you guys back in the Academy'' Keika said ''your getting better at it too you totally scared Natsumi''

Natsumi shouts ''KEIKA!'' Hirashi said ''sorry Natsumi'' Natsumi said ''is ok I'm not mad'' Keika said ''anyways is Chunin Exams are 4 days away'' Natsumi said ''I'm nervous my mom told me is hard'' Hirashi said ''dad told me is really hard too since many more villager will join this year'' Keika said ''I want to face a Sunagakure ninja''

Natsumi said ''I want to face Hirashi'' Hirashi's face explode he privately said ''she what?'' Natsumi said ''guys I just remember is my mom's birthday today and I need to buy some flowers'' Keika said ''sure beside I need to visit Haku today'' Hirashi ask ''is he ok?'' Keika said ''his sick again and is running a fever'' Hirashi said ''I'm comming with you''

Hospital...

Haku was unconcious when Hirashi and the other arrive, Roshi was by his bedside, Keika ask ''how is he?'' Haku's face is pale his cheeks are flush and his breathing heavily Hirashi can tell his friend is more sick than before, Roshi said ''not so good the doctor said his may not able to join the Chunin Exams anymore''

Natsumi said ''that's awful'' Roshi said ''yeah his my parther too'' Hirashi said ''Haku please fight back you can do this!'' Roshi said ''please Haku fight back'' Sakura said ''there use for him to fight anymore'' Hirashi said ''Sakura-sensei...'' Sakura said ''his body is already badly infected by the virus his already dying''

Roshi cries ''no!'' Hirashi said ''that's not true he can't die!'' Sakura said ''I'm sorry you guys but is over'' Roshi cries ''don't die Haku...'' Keika said ''I wish we can save him'' Hirashi said ''I think there is a way Tsunade-sama had healing scroll'' Natsumi said ''Tsunade-sama was one of the Legendary Sanins''

Hirashi said ''I heard she made a scroll with advance healing methods but she hid it before she died'' Natsumi said ''so if we find it we can save Haku'' Roshi said ''Hirashi your a real friend!'' Hirashi held Haku's cold hand he said ''Haku just hang in there leave it to me I will save you Dattabayo!''

Training field...

Natsumi ask ''ok how can we find a scroll that is hidden even with Hirashi's Byakugan that still impossible where can we start?'' Hirashi said ''my dad's office has a lot of scrolls and I'm sure Tsunade-sama left something'' Kakashi said ''hi kids'' Hirashi said ''Kakashi-sama'' Kakashi ask ''training?''

Hirashi said ''no were just talking'' Keika said ''you the 5th Hokage far before we were born right?'' Kakashi said ''indeed why?'' Keika ask ''you know any healing scrolls?'' Hirashi said ''Keika!'' Kakashi chuckles he said '' no sorry, but you kids can ask Sakura'' Hirashi and his friend feel a shudder they shouts ''WE RATHER NOT!''

Kakashi said ''she was the Godaime's student and she is a medical ninja'' Hirashi said ''uh that reminds me I need to wash my socks..laters!'' Keika said ''um...I need to change my underwear so bye!'' Natsumi said ''and I need to feed my cat'' they all flee in terror Kakashi sweatdrop he wonders ''what did I say?''

That night...

Hirashi look down on his scrolls he said ''I wish grandpa dad left me something'' Hinata enter Hirashi's room she said ''lights out!'' Hirashi said ''mom can I ask you something?'' Hinata said ''yes?'' Hirashi ask ''you know anything about the Godaime's healing scroll is for Haku'' Hinata said ''no sorry dear''

Hirashi said ''is just I want to save him his my friend I don't want him to die'' Hinata said ''I know how about you ask your dad he knows something'' Hirashi said ''ok thanks mom'' Naruto enter his son's room he said ''go to bed son tommorrow is the Chunin Exams first round'' Hinata said ''your son is asking if you seen Tsunade-sama's healing scroll''

Naruto said ''for I know is been destroyed sometime after the war'' Hirashi said ''I need it to save Haku'' Naruto said ''sorry Haku but I can't recall where Tsunade-obaachan hid it'' Hirashi said ''I guess Haku must fight alone then...'' Hinata said ''go to sleep son...'' Hirashi said ''night mom, dad'' a voice calls ''Hinata!''

Hinata said ''dad...'' Hiashi greets his daughter and son-in-law he ask ''how are you dear?'' Hinata hug her dad she said ''I'm fine...'' Naruto ask ''why your here Hiashi-sama?'' Hiashi said ''I just came to my daughter and my grandson'' Hirashi said ''I'm fine grandpa thanks...'' Hiashi ask ''will my new grandchild be here?''

Hinata said ''anytime soon I'm a little nervous though'' Hiashi said ''you will be fine Hinata'' Hinata said ''I know I manage to handle it when Hirashi was about to be born'' Hirashi said ''mom I can't wait for my little sister to get here'' Hiashi ask ''is it a girl?'' Hinata said ''not sure yet I will know soon''

* * *

Character Bio...

Uzumaki Hirashi

Age: 12

Birthday: October 12

Teacher: Uzumaki Naruto

Team: 7

Favorite foods: Ramen, boil egg with salt, sweeted chestnuts

Least Favorite foods: onions, spicy ramen

Hobbies: pulling pranks, training till is dark, sleeping on cool tress or rooftops

Chakra element:

Wind

Justu:

Rasengan (developing)

Sexy Justy

Harem Jutsu

Kage Bushin no Justu (developing)

Summoning Justu (frog)

Byakugan

Rotation

Gentle Fist

Eight Trigram: 64 Palms

Details: son of the 6th Hokage Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata, Hirashi inheir his parents skills just like his father his training hard to be the next Hokage his very determine and is willing to die for his villlage he inheir his father's looks and personality he has Naruto's yellow blonde hair and blue eyes (don't ask how his doing Byakugan w/ out the Hyuga's white eyes) his still learning few jutsus that his father inheir him but is not going to stop him in becoming a great ninja

Keika Kaguma

Age: 12

Birthday: June 4

Team: 7

Teacher: Uzumaki Naruto

Favorite food: soy beans, steam fish with soy sauce, rice balls

Least favorite foods: fried rice with eels, anything sour

Hobbies: listening to music, reading books, taking long hot baths

Chakra element

Iron

Justu:

Iron Fist

Iron Sand

Iron Amor

Details: Keika is Hirashi's teammate his cocky, bully like member of the team his also very smart his from the Kaguma clan a clan of ninjas that wield Iron chakra no one but Keika is from that clan in Konoha some say his clan is orgined from Sunagakure but is still unknown, Keika is also friendly and cares about those around him his not socialable but his very close to Hirashi and Natsumi his also keeps Hirashi out of trouble especially durning missions

Natsumi

Age: 12

Birthday: Apirl 1

Team: 7

Teacher: Uzumaki Naruto

Favorite food: salad, raw fruits and vegetables

Least favorite food: chicken, pork, beef

Hobbies: watering plants, taking care of animals

Charka element:

Nature

Jutsu:

Twin flower blade

steam rope

flower shuriken

Details: Natsumi is Hirashi and Keika's teammate she very nature loving and doesn't hurt mother nature's creatures, she very sweet and concern about her friends she also timided easily she easily scared by Hirashi's pranks but besides her cowardness she very tough and doesn't easily give up in her missions

Hyuga Fuji

Age: 12

Birthday: Feburary 2

Team: 9

Teacher: Rock Lee

Favorite food: steam tofu, rice cracker

Least Favorite food: Pumkins, carrots

Hobies: meditating, reading books

Jutsu:

Byakugan

Rotation

Gentle Fist

Eight Trigram 64: Palms

Eight Trigram: Air Palm

Details: Hyuga Neji and Tenten's son, Hirashi's cousin Fuji is very much like his dad very smart, cocky and strong his a tensei unlike his dad he never recieved the curse mark making him free from the Hyuga clan's fomer ways but he also dislike the Main Branch but doesn't have an anger against his clan he always spend his time training or been with his cousin Hirashi they always play games on each other which gets them scold by their parents

Haku

Age: 12

Birthday: December 1

Team: 8

Teacher: Haruno Sakura

Favorite food: snowcones, anything sweet and cold

Least favorite food: sticky candies, anything hard and sticky

Hobbies: playing in the snow, watching birds fly

Chakra element:

Ice

Justu

N/A

Details: Haku is frail child his always in the hospital his currently suffering an uncurable disease his currently dying and only has a few days left but besides his frail body his has a lot of determination in his heart his using his frail health to achieve higher goals he wishes to be a Jounin like his brother and a well trained ANBU but since brother died when he was 4 years old he want to follow his footsteps and be great as he was.

Roshi

Age: 12

Birthday: August 25

Team: 8

Teacher: Haruno Sakura

Favorite food: spicy ramen, anything spicy

Least Favorite food: jellyace, dango

Hobbies: looking after Haku

Chakra element:

Fire

Jutsu:

Fire style: Great Fireball

Summoning Jutsu (monkey)

Details: Roshi is Haku's childhood friend his always taking good care of Haku since they were young whenever Haku is sick he will be there by his side till the end they share many things together and make everything cherish memory for Haku

Asuma Sarutobi

Age: 12

Birthday: March 12

Teacher: Nara Shikamaru

Team: N/A

Favorite food: Kurenai's homemade cookings

Least Favorite food: none

Hobbies: playing toothpicks in his mouth, playing shogi with Shikamaru

Chakra element

Wind, Fire

Jutsu:

N/A

Details: son Yuhi Kurenai and Asuma Sarutobi (original) Asuma is named after his father and now is under the teachings of his dad's student Nara Shikamaru hopes that he can surpass his parents' talents as ninjas just like his dad he not good in shogi but Shikamaru occasionally let's him win which make him thinks his been too light on him, just like his mom Asuma seen talent in using Genjutsu which made him a Genin by the age of 7 but is his first Chunin Exam along with Hirashi and their other friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto sits in his desk finishing some paper work he occasionally stares at the window glancing at the clounds or watching kids play outside he doesn't know why he suddenly felt guilty about doing work today Hinata is with her dad and Hirashi is doing the Chunin Exams he just doesn't know why.

He return to his work he stare at his old team photo...

_Sasuke! SASUKE!_

He finally remembers why he feels guilty about the lost of his friend, the friend why he first refuse to be Hokage he ask himself ''Sasuke why this happen to us, just after I finally saved you, why?'' Naruto is just about to leave when Kakashi enters his office, he said ''your bothered by Sasuke again?''

Naruto said ''quit reminding me I'm not a kid anymore'' Kakashi said ''I know but you still act like one'' Naruto ask ''did you come here to lecture me again? This isn't like it was 10 years ago'' Kakashi said ''I know but I'm still your teacher, you will see Sasuke again'' Naruto said ''I know but what if his already dead?''

Kakashi said ''his alive your both connected'' Naruto said ''true but he dissapear years ago'' Kakashi said ''I just want to let you know that I believe you still and I brought you ramen'' Kakashi place a cup of steamming ramen on the table, he said ''don't overdo all your work''

2 hours later...

''Naruto! Naruto! Naruto wake up!'' Naruto goarns as he wakes up he saw Chouji, he ask ''you ok?'' Naruto goarns ''I think so...'' Chouji notice Naruto mildly pale he ask ''are you sick?'' Chouji takes off Naruto's forehead protector he held his forehead he felt shock he said ''your warm, you have a fever'' Naruto faints into Chouji's arm

Chouji shouts ''NARUTO!''

1 hour in the hospital...

Naruto wakes up in a hospital room he saw Hinata by his bedside she ask ''you ok Naruto-kun?'' Naruto said ''yeah I'm fine but why are you here?'' Hinata said ''Chouji told me everything that your sick'' Naruto ask ''shouldn't you worry about the baby, you can give birth any minute now'' Hinata said ''Naruto I'm still fine and my water hasn't broke yet''

Naruto said ''still your preganancy is taking a long time not longer than you were preganant with Hirashi'' Hirashi said ''I didn't have problem when we had Hirashi but you made a point I'm pretty excited though I wish this baby can come out already'' Naruto rubs her stomach he ask ''so what you think it is a boy a girl?''

Hinata said ''the doctor said it can be another boy but is still a suprise'' Naruto wishes he can stay with his wife but he must go back for the Chunin Exams, he said ''say Hinata I just need to check on Hirashi'' Hinata said ''don't get pushy your still pale'' Naruto said ''I'm fine''

Ninja Academy...

Hirashi said ''I'm a little nervous you guys'' Natsumi said ''me too'' Keika is reading his books he said ''you guys worry too much'' Hirashi shouts ''EASY FOR YOU TO SAY HOT SHOT!'' Asuma said ''guys don't agrue please'' Hirashi said ''sorry Asuma is just Keika is making me nervous''

Keika said ''just stay calm Hirashi'' Hirashi ask ''HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?'' Asuma said ''just don't freak out it will start soon'' Hirashi said ''let's take a walk you guys'' a voice said ''hey you Hyuga kid!'' Hirashi turns around when he heard his other surname he saw a kid that he doesn't know, he ask ''who are you?''

The boy said ''I'm Uchiha Daisuke!''


	5. Chapter 5

Hirashi said ''Uchiha Daisuke?'' Daisuke said ''that's right'' Keika said ''hey hold on the Uchiha clan is long been exinct, how can you be a Uchiha?'' Daisuke urge with anger he said ''I'm the son of the fall ninja Uchiha Sasuke I'm the first Uchiha to be born in years'' Hirashi ask ''Uchiha Sasuke?'' Asuma ask ''you know him?''

Hirashi said ''no but I heard his dad's name once'' Daisuke said ''you know my dad?'' Hirashi said ''yeah and error check is Uzumaki not Hyuga'' Daisuke curse ''I'm sure I heard that surname somewhere'' Hirashi said ''I'm Uzumaki Hirashi'' Daisuke said ''please to meet you then'' Asuma said ''Asuma Sarutobi''

Keika said ''Kaguma Keika'' Natsumi said ''Natsumi...'' Hirashi said ''joining the Chunin Exams Daisuke''

_All participants please proceed to the exam room now!_

Asuma said ''well that's us we will talk to you later Daisuke'' Daisuke said ''sure thing'' Natsumi whispers ''you really know him Hirashi?'' Hirashi whispers ''I will explain later you guys and we have a exam to pass'' Daisuke said ''his very familliar to me...Uzumaki Hirashi...''

Later in Konoha Hospital...

Hirashi went to Haku's room the boy is still hasn't gain concious his still pale, cheeks are flush and is trembling too much Hirashi notice a book by his bedside is a journal it has Haku's name written on it Hirashi flip a few pages...

_June 30..._

_Is the begining of summer and is my guaduation from the Ninja Academy I'm finally a Genin I'm so happy I can finally begin my trainings to a great ninja like my older brother I wish he was here he will be happy I'm in the same team as my friend Roshi and a girl named Shion we under the teaching of a Jounin named Haruno Sakura-sensei, she seems ok not so strict she even treat us for some dumplings in town, Hirashi aslo treat me for ramen at it taste very good Naruto-sama paid for us I will repay him by training hard to be a ninja maybe I can also be Hokage... (laugh) what I'm saying I can't be Hokage but then again it doesn't hurt to try...(chuckle) I will leave that path to Hirashi._

_July 3..._

_I just had my first C-rank mission I just got home from the Land of Tea today is my brother's death aniversary so is my sad day for me I don't remember much he died when I was only 3 years old mom said he died durning a mission he got blown up inside a cave but his teammates always tell he was a great ninja and honors his code as a shinobi I visit his grave my mom was crying I cried too I made a promise to him that will train hard to great as he was and follow my known shinobi way..._

_July 30..._

_I'm confined in the hospital I been having trouble breathing lately and I been having a really bad cold too I don't know why too is must be the weather but whatever is it I'm sure is nothing to worried about after all is just a cold I'm a little feverish though but I will be fine..._

_September 9..._

_The doctor just told me I'm suffering an uncurable disease that is can't be cured they said that I only have a few days left to live to, (smug of blood)been feeling very weak lately and (smug of blood) been coughing blood lately too...is a shame I can't fullfil my promise to my brother...I wish he can forgive me (smug of blood) but at least I can finally join him...to everyone that will leave behind thank for everything thank you for all the wonderful memories you have given me...thank you so much I will never forget you alll_

Hirashi close the journal he felt tears in his eyes he said ''Haku...is not yet over I don't care what the doctors said you will not I promise you that...you have a dream and it will come true and by the time I'm Hokage you can be my heir! And forgive for reading your journal I know is too personal so sorry''

Just as Hirashi is about to leave a strange shadow appears in the room with a familliar voice he said ''not giving up to save a friend, you really are my grandson...''

That night...

Hirashi is kicking a ball in his room Hiashi enter his room he ask ''isn't it pass your bedtime?'' Hirashi said ''grandpa...'' Hiashi ask ''is everything ok?'' Hirashi said ''yeah but is strange that mom and dad are not home yet'' Hiashi said ''I'm sure there fine...'' Hirashi ask ''wait mom is having the baby?'' Hiashi giggles he said ''you caught me''

Hirashi said ''I need to go see her!'' Hiashi said ''your dad told me that you should stay at home'' Hirashi said ''but the baby...mom!'' Neji panics ''Hinata-sama is finally giving birth?'' Hiashi said ''that's why the Chunin Exams were temporary stop Naruto declares it after hearing Hinata is rush to the hospital''

Neji felt tears in his eyes he said ''my little cousin...wow...excited to see your new little brother or sister Hirashi?'' Hirashi squeels ''oh I wish is a girl'' Neji ask ''uncle had you seen Fuji anywhere?'' Hiashi said ''no I hadn't his probably with his mom'' Neji said ''Tenten is worried, Hirashi had you seen your cousin?''

Hirashi said ''no I just visted Haku and had a nosebleeding paper test'' Neji said ''you did inheir your dad's personality'' Hiashi said ''I will be in the hospital I have a daughter who is in labor at the moment'' Hirashi ask ''aren't you taking me with you?'' Hiashi said ''is already past your bedtime''

Hirashi goarns ''awww no fair!'' Neji chuckles he said ''come on we will go there in the morning'' Neji carries Hirashi to his bed tugging inside his blanket, Hirashi ask ''aren't you worried too?'' Neji said ''I'm but I know your mom need your dad more than ever'' Hirashi said ''I wish I can finally meet my little bro or sis''

Neji said ''and you will just go to bed already'' Hirashi said ''ok anything to meet my baby sibling...'' Neji ask ''what you think it is a boy or a girl?'' Hirashi said ''a girl all bets on that one'' Neji said ''oyusami kiddo'' Hirashi yawns ''oyusami uncle...''


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto and Hirashi enters Hinata's hospital room Hinata just woke up but she still looks tried from giving birth, Hirashi rushes to his mom, he said ''mom!'' Hinata hugs her son she said ''Hirashi!'' Naruto kissed her forehead he ask ''how are you?'' Hinata said ''a little tried and still in pain''

The nurse hands her over a baby girl Hinata looks at her newborn daughter she said ''she so beautiful'' Hirashi ask ''can I see my little sibling now?'' Hinata chuckles she let Hirashi have a nice long look of his newborn sister, Hirashi said ''wow I have a little sister!'' Hinata said ''you got your wish son''

Naruto said ''we have a beautiful baby girl'' Naruto looks at his newborn daughter she has pale pink skin she also has Hinata's purplelish hair and the Hyuga clan's eyes, Naruto said ''she look like so much like you Hinata'' Hinata said ''she sure does'' Hirashi ask ''what will you name her?''

Naruto said ''we let the big brother decide'' Hirashi said ''me? Well...I...'' Hinata said ''is ok Hirashi feel free to suggest'' Hirashi said ''I'm was thinking that we call her Hitomi'' Hinata said ''Hitomi...is perfect that what will we will name her'' Naruto said ''Uzumaki Hitomi is perfect...''

Hinata place Hitomi in Hirashi's arms Hirashi happily looks at his sister he said ''hi Hitomi you know me? I'm your big brother Hirashi...I'm so happy your finally here Hitomi I promise you I will protect you till death'' Naruto and Hinata happily watch Hirashi and Hitomi been together for the first time.

Hirashi walk by the main lobby a voice said ''I heard you got a new little sister congrats then'' Hirashi said ''oh is you Daisuke...'' Hirashi join him by the sofa he ask ''what brings you here?'' Daisuke said ''I just came to look for you Roshi said you about visting Haku'' Hirashi said ''I came to see my little sister and my mom'' Daisuke said ''oh is that so...what you name her then?''

Hirashi said ''we named her Hitomi'' Daisuke said ''that's so beautiful your lucky then'' Hirashi ask ''why?'' Daisuke said ''I'm alone my dad is missing same with my mom'' Hirashi said ''I'm sorry then'' Daisuke said ''no need I hardly met my parents anyway and been the only Uchiha left stinks''

Hirashi said ''tell me something about yourself...'' Daisuke said ''you first!'' Hirashi said ''well I'm born to the Hyuga clan my dad is the current Hokage making me his heir I'm almost a Chunin and soon to be Hokage'' Daisuke ask ''your dad is Hokage?'' Hirashi said ''yeah he is...your turn''

Daisuke said ''I'm the first Uchiha to be born in 10 years since it was killed my dad is a sole suvivor I lost my mom when I was still a baby but I have a feeling she alive that's why I came to Konoha to look for her I'm no ninja like you but I can do ninjutsu I can even do a Sharingan'' Hirashi ask ''what's that?''

Daisuke said ''is like your Byakugan but more diffrent'' Hirashi said ''show it to me!'' Daisuke did a ''Sharingan'' Hirashi was amaze by the justu is like a cooler side of Byakugan, he said ''that so damn cool'' Daisuke deactivate his Sharingan he said ''I know is so cool and nice boxers''

Hirashi shouts ''you saw my boxers?'' Daisuke laughs he said ''no I'm not ecchi you dobe'' Hirashi said ''you foul mouth bitch...I like you Daisuke!'' Daisuke only gave an ''hn'' a voice said ''Hirashi your here'' Hirashi said ''uncle, auntie, Fuji'' Neji ask ''made a new friend?'' Hirashi said ''yeah Daisuke these are uncle, auntie and my cousin''

Hirashi and Daisuke both appoarch them Daisuke said ''I'm Uchiha Daisuke...'' Neji shudders ''Uchiha...'' he quickly takes Hirashi away and goes to battle mode he barks ''stay away from him!'' Hirashi got confuse he said ''chotto matte uncle, what's going on?'' Neji barks ''Fuji back me up! Hirashi warn your parents!''

Hirashi ask ''why?'' Neji said ''just do it I never though I will say this but this kid is dangerous'' Hirashi said ''no this not he hasn't hurt me'' Neji and Fuji both activate their Byakugan Neji said ''his clearly waiting for the perfect time'' Hirashi shouts ''Daisuke is not an enemy!'' Tenten held him back she said ''no Hirashi leave this to Neji!''

Hirashi shouts ''uncle Neji no please!'' Neji barks ''Hirashi no I will protect you!'' Hirashi shouts ''his my friend and I will protect him!'' Daisuke whispers ''Hirashi...'' Hirashi ran toward Daisuke's side he said ''is ok Daisuke I'm on your side'' Daisuke said ''no one ever stoods up to me before thanks, your a good person''

Neji shouts ''stay away Hirashi!'' Hirashi said ''first give me a good reason to if you don't kill me too'' Neji said ''his the son of a traitor he almost killed your dad'' Hirashi ask ''your dad is a missing-nin?'' Daisuke nooded in reply, Hirashi said ''let me guess from Konoha...'' Daisuke nooded again.

Hirashi ask ''Uchiha Sasuke isn't it?'' Daisuke nooded again he ask ''how you know?'' Hirashi said ''from Kakashi-sama he has some connection to my master'' Daisuke ask ''isn't Kakashi the Copy Ninja?'' Hirashi said ''and my dad's teacher and my new menitor'' Daisuke privately said ''so this Kakashi must be dad's teacher too''

Neji ask ''how did you about Sasuke, Hirashi?'' Hirashi said ''Kakashi-sama told me everything if dad refuses to tell me then I'm asking Kakashi to tell me, come on Daisuke let's go!'' Daisuke ask ''where?'' Hirashi said ''to meet my master''

Kakashi's house...

Kakashi said ''yo Hirashi what a suprise visit'' Hirashi said ''sorry to bother you master but I want you to meet Daisuke he has some question that you can answer'' Kakashi said ''why hi there Daisuke I'm Hatake Kakashi'' Daisuke said ''I know you already anyway I'm Uchiha Daisuke'' Kakashi said ''so your Daisuke's kid I finally get to meet you come on in then''

Kakashi's room...

Kakashi brought out a box that said ''_Team Kakashi's memory box''_ he opens it, it was fill with old photos and other items from his students' childhood'' Kakashi gave Daisuke there team photo, Hirashi said ''dad has that photo in his room he looks like me when he was at my age'' Kakashi shown them more items he kept for years.

Hirashi said ''just think all these time dad didn't tell me about his teammate'' Kakashi said ''is not like Naruto to do so but he was only protecting you he doesn't want you to take that path as well the bond of an Uzumaki with an Uchiha almost became a curse'' Hirashi ask ''is that why my uncle doesn't me to be with Daisuke?''

Daisuke said ''I once heard that story I grew up in a nearby cave there once a man who told me to curse the Uzumaki name but his barely alive he died after he told me to make that curse'' Kakashi said ''is clearly Madara he must had survive the 4th ninja war Daisuke that man was your great ancestor''

Daisuke ask ''so his my great(say it 50x) grandfather?'' Kakashi said ''yes he is'' Daisuke jaw drop he twitchs ''no way...'' Hirashi sweat drop ''even I will be shock to hear that...'' Kakashi said ''I know you have many questions Daisuke I will answer them all''

2 hours later...

Kakashi ask ''anymore questions?'' Daisuke is about to ask more when ''Hirashi! Hirashi!'' Hirashi panics ''shit is my dad! Uncle must had told him about Daisuke'' Kakashi said ''Daisuke, Hirashi run I will distract Naruto go to the forest and run!'' Hirashi said ''let's find my friends they can help us'' Daisuke said ''no time we need to run''

Hirashi said ''once is clear I will find Keika and Natsumi'' Daisuke agrees they escape to the window and ran to the forest Hirashi said ''mom, dad, Hitomi please forgive me'' Naruto enters Kakashi's house he ask ''where's Hirashi?'' Kakashi said ''his not here'' Naruto ask ''what's with the box?'' Kakashi said ''spring cleaning''

Naruto sweat drop he said ''is summer you moron'' Kakashi said ''weren't you at the hospital?'' Naruto said ''till Hinata worried she taught Hirashi ditch us he hardly spend time with his newborn sister'' Kakashi privately said ''I guess he doesn't know about Daisuke'' Naruto said ''if you see Hirashi please tell me''

Kakashi said ''geez I made him run for nothing better find him''

Forest...

Hirashi collapse from exhaustion he said ''I'm so tried...'' Daisuke said ''you sure lack stamina let's go where almost out of here'' Hirashi stood up he said ''go own without me I'm going back'' Daisuke shouts ''are you nuts? You will die!'' Hirashi said ''my dad is Hokage he won't dare I just realize that running away will not change anything only make things worse''

Daisuke said ''but...'' Hirashi said ''listen I want to go back and face my punishment I have a newborn sister who will look up to me one day what kind of a brother I will be if I ran away, so go and hide I will go back home'' Hirashi walks away Daisuke said ''wait...let's go together''

Konoha hospital

Hitomi starts crying Hinata tried everything to calm her down Hirashi enters the room once he heard the crying he took Hitomi and she eventually stops crying Hinata ask ''where were you?'' Hirashi said ''gomen okasan I was with my new friend'' Hinata said ''is that so, when can I meet your friend?''

Daisuke enters the room he bows ''good day Uzumaki-san congrats'' Hinata smiles she said ''your a gentleman please come in'' Daisuke enters the room he was blushing and his face was flush Hirashi ask him to come closer Daisuke appoarch with cautions, Hinata ask ''are you ok?'' Daisuke got nervous ''I'm just nervous''

Hinata laughs she said ''your a shy one I will not hurt you I can't move from having the baby'' Hirashi said ''come here and look at my little sister'' Daisuke glance at Hitomi who is fast asleep he said ''she so small and really cute'' Hinata said ''her name is Hitomi and your name?'' Daisuke said ''is Daisuke...''

Hinata said ''please to meet you Daisuke'' Naruto enters the room when he saw the boy with Uchiha symbol he froze ''Sasuke...''


	7. Chapter 7

''Naruto what's wrong?'' Naruto said ''nothing dear is just I didn't know Hirashi is here'' Hinata said ''oh ok anyways our son has a new friend his name is Daisuke'' Daisuke privately curse ''Uzumaki Naruto, we finally meet'' Naruto said ''hi Daisuke, Hirashi let's go home'' Hirashi goarns ''awww I want to be with Hitomi''

Hinata said ''is ok son go home you still have Chunin Exams'' Hirashi said ''fine...let's go Daisuke'' Daisuke followed Hirashi outside, he ask ''what's with your dad?'' Hirashi said ''beats me chill he maybe Hokage but his not so strict'' Daisuke said ''I guess but I'm not even a genin of this villlage'' Hirashi said ''follow my league''

Once their outside, Naruto ask ''Daisuke what you know about Sasuke?'' Daisuke ask ''how you know?'' Naruto said ''the Uchiha clan fan on your back now where's Sasuke?'' Daisuke grew scared ''I don't know'' Naruto said ''don't lie kid!'' A voice from the shadow was heard ''is been a while...Naruto''

Naruto shudders ''Sasuke...?'' Sasuke appear from the darkness his body is more musclular than before his hair is very long and he has a scar under his right eye, Naruto said ''Sasuke is that you?'' Sasuke glance at Daisuke with an angry look he ask ''what are you doing Daisuke?'' Daisuke turns away he said ''is not what you think dad''

Naruto ask ''is he your kid?'' Sasuke said ''he is and I guess that other boy is yours'' Naruto said ''yeah his name is Hirashi his my and Hinata's firstborn'' Sasuke ask ''firstborn? You have another son?'' Naruto said ''daughter, Hinata just gave birth last night my second child name's Hitomi, so who your mom then Daisuke?''

Sasuke said ''that none of your concerns anymore'' Naruto shouts ''I'm asking Daisuke not you!'' Sasuke shouts ''don't tell how to raise my son, Naruto I'm not the same person I was!'' Naruto shouts ''I'm only saying is I don't want him to end been like us'' Daisuke begin to cry, Hirashi took him to the forest.

Both of them sat in the middle of the forest Daisuke told Hirashi everything, Hirashi comfort his friend telling him that is going to be ok, Daisuke cries ''I just want to live a normal life and be more close with my dad'' Hirashi said ''he seems to have urge on you'' Daisuke whimpers ''your lucky your dad is more concern about you''

Hirashi said ''maybe but not all the time his around'' Daisuke said ''your so lucky, both of your parents are together and you have a family not like me'' Hirashi said ''but you do have one thing...a best friend'' Daisuke left so much better when Hirashi hug him is the very first time he actually feels that someone cares about him it was a start.

Back at the hospital...

Hinata craddles Hitomi to sleep when she heard the door open it was Neji, Tenten and Fuji, Neji appoarch the bed kissing Hinata's forehead he ask ''how are you?'' Hinata said ''great thanks...'' Neji place his eyes on the baby, he ask ''is that my new niecee?'' Hinata place Hitomi in Neji's arms Neji's face soften seeing his niecee sleep in his arms.

Neji whispers ''she beautiful she look like you Hinata-sama'' Tenten held her tiny hands Neji whispers ''hi little one were your uncle and auntie and of course your cousin'' Fuji looks at his newborn cousin he said ''she so cute'' Neji ask ''what you named her?'' Hinata said ''Hitomi''

Neji said ''is perfect I hadn't seen anything like this since Fuji was born you did great Hinata-sama'' Hinata said ''thanks it was a long hard labor'' Neji chuckles he said ''is over cous by the way where's Naruto?'' Hinata said ''with Hirashi where's dad? Does he want to see his granddaughter?''

Neji said ''uncle is somewhere'' Fuji said ''auntie can I hold my cousin?'' Hinata laughs she said ''of course Fuji'' Neji hands over Hitomi to Fuji, he said ''she so soft and her skin is so pale'' Tenten said ''your like that when you were born'' Fuji smirks ''mom!'' Neji laughs ''it really reminds me when you were born''

Fuji said ''dad that reminds me wasn't Hirashi with an Uchiha?'' Hinata panics ''my son with an Uchiha? Who Sasuke?'' Neji said ''a boy named Daisuke he might be related to Sasuke'' Hinata privately said ''but Hirashi has a friend named Daisuke'' Neji said ''Fuji let's go, Tenten stay here in case Naruto returns''

Meanwhile...

Naruto said ''Sasuke is not like you, why does your son need to suffer as well?'' Sasuke said ''if is about Daisuke then is not my problem anymore'' Naruto shouts ''is your son, you brought him here in this world I was never like that to Hirashi nor I will be to Hitomi! Sasuke shouts ''quit comparing me to them, my son's an Uchiha not a Hyuga!''

Naruto said ''there surnames are Uzumaki, I want them to carry the legacy that their grandparents had made and the legacy that I will leave for them just like our beloved Yondaime Hokage and the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero I want them to be great ninjas just like they were...just like the way my parents wanted me to be''

Sasuke said nothing, Naruto said ''Sasuke your an Uchiha same goes with Daisuke your a father now just like me let your son live the legends your clan did and train him to be a great ninja'' Sasuke said ''Naruto...your right I guess I was inconcern about my son let's go look for them''

In town...

Hirashi met up with his teammates his carrying Daisuke in his back asleep, Natsumi ask ''is Daisuke ok?'' Hirashi said ''I don't think so he fell asleep after crying I'm on way home so he can rest'' Keika felt Daisuke's forehead is seem hot, he said ''he has a fever we should take him to a doctor'' Natsumi said ''let's go to my house''

Natsumi's house...

Hirashi lay Daisuke on the bed tugging him in the blanket, Keika ask ''weren't you at the hospital today?'' Hirashi said ''I was but dad ran to trouble and is a long story'' while Natsumi nurse Daisuke, Hirashi explain everything to his teammates, Keika said ''Uchiha Sasuke is still alive...'' Natsumi ask ''you know about it Keika?''

Keika said ''not much but learning the story about 4th ninja war back when we were at the academy I made some research on the Uchiha clan and about, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Madara and of course Uchiha Sasuke I still don't have a clear answer though'' Daisuke start coughing in his sleep.

Natsumi said ''calm down Daisuke, your going to be ok'' the coughing fit didn't stop soon, Natsumi said ''hold on I will get you some medicine, guys please stay here I will make some herbs for that cough'' Daisuke start to wake up, he goarns ''what happen? Where I'm I?'' Natsumi said ''your with us now your going to be ok''

Daisuke goarns ''is Natsumi right? Where's Hirashi?'' Hirashi said ''right here buddy, you fell asleep my gang and I brought you here so we can take care of you, you have a fever'' Daisuke said ''you been nursing me Natsumi, thank you so much'' Natsumi pattred his head telling him to go back to sleep.

Daisuke fell back to sleep, Natsumi said ''he must be bearing the fever for days now'' Hirashi said ''that explain why he was so warm when we hugged'' Natsumi said ''is getting worse too he have to stay here tonight if it doesn't break I'm calling the medical team''

Hirashi and Keika both sleep over in Natsumi's house, her home is a lot smaller than his house so her room is not that big but he didn't mind Daisuke slept on Natsumi's bed while everyone sleep on the floor, it was very late Hirashi wonder if his family is worried especially his grandpa and uncle most of all his dad.

3 hours later...

Daisuke tries to get up but Keika pin him down, he said ''please don't push yourself'' Daisuke said ''I need to use the bathroom'' Keika help Daisuke make his way to the bathroom, Daisuke ask ''why are you still here?'' Keika said ''protecting you and Natsumi same goes with Hirashi'' Daisuke said ''thank you...''

Keika ask ''your an Uchiha right? What happen to rest of your kind?'' Daisuke said ''to be honest I'm not so sure, Madara and dad both had confuse me with stories'' Keika ask ''Madara is still alive?'' Daisuke said ''he recently just pass away about a week ago'' Keika said ''wow that's so amazing'' Daisuke fainted but Keika caught him in time.

They made their way back to Natsumi's room sleep overcome Daisuke once he reach the bed, Keika also when back to sleep hoping Daisuke will feel better soon.

Next day...

Everyone woke up late Daisuke was still asleep, Hirashi and the rest of team Naruto realize is already late Natsumi notice Daisuke is still midly feverish he ask Hirashi and Keika to gather some herbs from the Nara clan forest.

In town they ran to Asuma since he was very close to Shikamaru he vonlenteer in gathering the herbs he just ask them to get some remedies from his mom that can also help but they decided to ask Sakura instead on their way to meet her team they ran to Naruto and Sasuke.

Keika went infornt of Hirashi putting a twin blade kunai, he shouts ''Hirashi go I will protect you!'' Sasuke said ''I will not hurt you kid I just want to find my son'' Keika ask ''how will we know your not going to kill us if we tell you about Daisuke?'' Naruto said ''is ok Keika his with me'' Sasuke ask ''you know him?'' Naruto said ''one of my genin students''

Sasuke pleas ''I know you know where Daisuke so just please take me to my son, please'' Naruto said ''go ahead Keika tell us where'' Hirashi said ''follow us but first we need to do something'' Keika said ''is ok I asked Asuma to meet us in Natsumi's house let's just take them to Daisuke''

Natsumi's house...

Daisuke is sweating hard, Natsumi cool his face with a wet towel hoping her friends will return soon so she can make the medicine, Keika and Hirashi both return to her room she ask ''you have the herbs'' Keika said ''no but don't worry Asuma should bring them over any minute'' Natsumi said ''we don't have another minute we need to-''

Sasuke and Naruto both enter the room, Natsumi ask ''why is Hokage-sensei here and who is with him?'' Naruto said ''don't worry Natsumi his with me'' Sasuke appoarch Daisuke, sitting by his son's bedside he whispers ''Daisuke...Daisuke...Daisuke wake up, daddy's here I'm taking you home'' Natsumi ask ''is he-?''

Naruto said ''right Daisuke's dad Uchiha Sasuke'' Sasuke held Daisuke's forehead he was suprise ''you have a fever'' Daisuke wakes up he goarns ''dad?'' Sasuke rub Daisuke's wet cheeks he whispers ''are you ok? Any pains?'' Daisuke close his eyes resting his head on Sasuke's chest he whimper ''I'm now a little headache but I'm ok''

Sasuke hug Daisuke's head wrapping him in his jacket making him warm and comfortable he carried Daisuke bridal style, Natsumi said ''wait Uchiha-san let me make some medicine for Daisuke'' Sasuke said ''thank you'' Daisuke goarns ''dad...I'm so tried'' Sasuke whispers ''sshhh is ok go back to sleep''

It didn't take long for the medicine to be made, Asuma arrive 5 minutes later and it only took Natsumi 15 minutes to make the medicine once it was done Natsumi hand Sasuke a small bottle of medicine and instruct Sasuke that Daisuke stood intake it 3x a day as Sasuke was about to leave he thank Naruto's students for taking care of his son.

Sasuke took Daisuke to the Uchiha ancestor home, Sasuke lay his son on the bed wraping him in 3 layers of blanket making sure his comfortable, Daisuke is still sweating a lot wanting his dad's comfort he goarns ''dad...dad'' Sasuke whispers ''shhh is ok I'm here'' Daisuke goarns ''don't leave me''

Sasuke whispers ''shhh I won't is ok'' Daisuke goarns ''dad...I don't wanna to be alone'' Sasuke whispers ''you don't have to be'' Daisuke ask ''you won't leave me then?'' Sasuke kiss Daisuke's forehead and hug him he whispers ''if course not Daisuke now hush now rest now close your little eyes''

Daisuke whispers ''I love you dad'' Sasuke whispers ''I love you too Daisuke''


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto and Hirashi are both in the training field the Chunin Exams finals are not in a month Naruto think is time to take his son's training more seriously ''Hirashi I'm about to teach you a powerful teammwork training'' Hirashi ask ''what kind?'' Naruto said ''I taught you summoning jutsu already night?''

Hirashi said ''but dad I can't summon a single toad yet'' Naruto said ''that's why I'm going to teach you how'' Naruto goes ''Kuchiyose no Jutsu'' summoning Gamakichi and Gamatatsu, Gamakichi said ''yo Naruto long time no see is been years'' Naruto said ''yeah ever since I became Hokage and had a family I don't activtely do missions anymore but today is special''

Gamakichi ask ''why so?'' Naruto said ''I want you both to meet my son Hirashi, Hirashi this are Gamakichi and Gamatatsu there one of the toads I can summon and had help me back in my youth'' Gamakichi said ''hi Hirashi please to meet you'' Gamatatsu said ''he look so cute he remind me when you were at his age''

Hirashi blush he said ''thanks you too you guys are ok'' Gamakichi said ''he like you and your Hyuga friend'' Naruto said ''you mean Hinata, yeah he has some of Hinata's looks he my firstborn I have a newborn daughter now as well'' Hirashi ask ''can I ride on you guys?'' Gamakichi said ''sure kid were easy''

Naruto said ''anyways you guys can play later we have to focus are training, Hirashi want you create a bond with them and that way you both can create a justu together'' Gamakichi ask ''you want us to work with the boy?'' Naruto said ''be easy his a slow learner his not fast as me''

Gamakichi said ''ok Hirashi the main reason why we were choose to train you cause we once master a justu with your dad but since he can't ride on us anymore I have to show it you, can you do a wind style?'' Hirashi shook his head, Gamakichi said ''that's bad, hey Naruto look like he can't use wind chakra yet!''

Naruto said ''I forgot you spend most of your training learning the Hyuga bloodline beside you can wield your charka so well you hadn't done any trainings with a wind style'' Hirashi ask ''how can summon my wind chakra?'' Naruto said ''simple...'' Naruto did a ''Rasenshuriken and destroy a boulder, he said ''that's how''

Hirashi said ''I can't even do a perfect Rasengan'' Naruto said ''you don't have to perfect your Rasengan on master this method, I once train you in elemental when you were small remember what I taught you'' Hirashi nods ''I understand now dad'' Naruto said ''good boy''

Gamakichi ask Hirashi to ride on Gamatatsu, and he them to both focus their chakra together and form a chakra bond to create their friendship Hirashi focus his charka and sych together with Gamatatsu, he once did it when he first met his friends in the ninja academy.

Hours has pass and Hirashi can finally feel their chakra together, Gamakichi said ''now combine your wind chakra with Gamatatsu's water chakra'' Hirashi focus full chakra he said ''alright let's do this!'' Hirashi and Gamatatsu did it a weak water blast, Naruto sights ''you need to train more''

Sundown...

Hirashi lead against a tree breathing heavily, Gamakichi said ''you have slow process your dad once that in seconds'' Hirashi said ''I'm so weak I'm no good in anything I do'' Gamakichi said ''don't say that Hirashi'' Gamatatsu press Hirashi toward his stomach he said ''yeah your not weak when your dad was young he can't summon us well''

Hirashi close his eyes feeling the Gamatatsu's shallow breaths, he said ''thanks you guys but...I don't if I can...'' the toads smiles as Hirashi fell asleep Gamakichi whispers ''all you need is to believe in yourself and don't give up'' soon the toads fell asleep as well.

Morning...

Hirashi train none stop till he starts to perfect it, Naruto calls ''Hirashi let's go for a while'' Hirashi ask ''where?'' Naruto said ''town there something you need to do'' Hirashi follow his dad Gamakichi and Gamatatsu were ask to go home for a while.

Hospital...

Naruto took his son to Haku's room Hirashi saw Roshi and Shion crying he appoarch them asking ''is he going to be ok?'' Roshi shook his head he said ''he only has days left'' Shion said ''the doctors did everything'' Hirashi shook his head he said ''not eveything Roshi, Shion follow me!''

Naruto's office...

Hirashi goes ''Byakugan'' Roshi ask ''what are we doing here?'' Hirashi said ''what else find Tsunade-sama's scroll'' Roshi said ''Sakura-sensei said they were hidden away after her death'' Shion ask ''do honestly believe everything she said, Roshi'' Hirashi said ''let's all start looking''

2 hours later...

Roshi said ''nothing! Face you guys Haku's a goner'' Hirashi ask ''so your just going to give up?'' Roshi said ''there no way he can be saved now'' Hirashi punch Roshi's face knocking him off his feet he shouts ''I taught his your best friend your just going to give up and let him die?'' Roshi said ''Hirashi...''

Hirashi shouts ''if his really your friend don't give up on him you maybe ready to quit but I'm not!'' Roshi stood up he said ''your right Hirashi he is my friend and I'm about to let him go'' Natsumi ask ''is there any other way to find it, even with Byakugan is hopeless'' Hirashi said ''maybe Shikamaru-sensei knows''

Nara clan forest...

Shikamaru is training Asuma when Hirashi came, Asuma said ''Hirashi let's battle'' Hirashi said ''later I came to see your teacher'' Shikamaru ask ''need more herbs?'' Hirashi said ''no I came to ask if anyone else knows Tsunade-sama'' Shikamaru said ''she has another student besides Sakura and Ino'' Natsumi ask ''who?''

Shikamaru said ''Shizune but no heard from here after the Godaime's death'' Hirashi ask ''where can we find her?'' Shikamaru said ''is a bit far from here but Asuma can lead you guys there is a long trip'' Shion said ''let's go then!'' Asuma said ''is not far from here but is a 3 hour walk from here''

3 hours later...

Everyone reach a small town they all spilt up and start looking for Shizune, 40 minutes later they found her in an inn, Shion ask ''Shizune?'' Shizune said ''that's me it seems that your genins of Konoha'' Hirashi said ''we are I'm Uzumaki Hirashi and I need a favor'' Shizune cry hearing the Uzumaki name ''Naruto?''

Hirashi said ''my dad...'' Natsumi said ''we need help we need to find Tsunade-sama's scrolls our friend is sick and dying!'' Shizune cries ''I wish I can help but ever since she died I gave up on medical arts'' Roshi said ''please Haku needs you his my friend and he can't die'' Keika said ''please for Haku's sake''

Asuma said ''I'm begging you Shizune, Shikamaru-sensei insist to it!'' Shizune said ''alright for Naruto and the others I will do it''

On their way back to Konoha, they were attack by a group of ninjas from the Hidden Grass Village, Hirashi step toward and ready to fight with a combination of both Uzumaki and Hyuga bloodline he manage to do some damages, but he was getting hurt Natsumi and Keika quickly aid their teammate.

Keika goes ''Iron Fist!'' Natsumi goes ''twin blades!'' Roshi goes ''Fire Style: Fireball Justu!'' but the ninjas manage to get away no one was hurt Hirashi he recieve many cuts but nothing serious, Shizune heal them to show her thanks, Hirashi was amaze by her healing.

Shizune said ''thank you so much you all remind of Naruto's friends'' but none of them are Konoha 12's children expect Hirashi, but there all been train by them, Shizune said ''I never taught Sarutobi-sama's words will come to life'' Asuma ask ''Sarutobi-sama?'' Hirashi said ''Hiruzen Sarutobi the 3rd Hokage, your grandpa Asuma''

Asuma said ''I forgot my grandpa is Hokage, and was named after my dad'' ''what you kids doing here?'' Roshi said ''Lee-sensei, Chouji-sensei'' Lee ask ''why are kids out of the village? Roshi said ''we were ask to find Shizune so we can find Tsunade-sama's scrolls'' Chouji munch to his chips he said ''oh ok''

When they all return to Konoha Shizune brought them to Hokage mansion storage room where they had kept all the belongings of the pervious Hokages including Tsunade's healing scrolls Roshi and Shion cheers now they can save Haku, Hirashi also discover his grandpa's belongings he said ''wait till dad sees this!''

That night...

Hirashi went home with boxes of his grandpa's things Hinata was busy craddling Hitomi when Hirashi went home with so many junk, Hirashi said ''hey home I have something for dad!'' Hinata scolds ''Hirashi where you get those we have enough things in the house now put those away and help me with your sister!'' Hirashi said ''hai!''

Naruto went home he said ''Hinata I'm home what's for dinner?'' Hinata said ''dinner's ready dear just need to put Hitomi in her crib then we can eat'' Hirashi helps set the table, Naruto ask ''where you dissapear to today?'' Hirashi said ''I found some things in your office'' Naruto cross his arms he ask ''what did you take?''

Hirashi said ''grandpa's things!'' Naruto's eyes widen ''dad's belongings!'' Hinata said ''your son said he has something for you dear'' Naruto said ''my dad's lost belonging can you believe it our little boy found them I tell ya dear he has the making of a Hokage'' Hinata said ''ok you two dinner's getting cold and is curry'' Hirashi and Naruto cheers ''my favorite!''

After dinner Naruto open the boxes Hirashi found he saw books, scrolls fill with many kinds of jutsu and Minato's special Space-Time kunais he also found letters that Minato once recieve from Kushina Naruto is so happy to find more memories of his parents that he can share with his kids.

Hirashi ask ''are all of those granpa's?'' Naruto said ''some are letters from your grandma'' Hirashi ask ''how come you never tell me about them, mom tells me a lot of her parents'' Naruto said ''cause I was only a baby when they were killed, I was young as Hitomi back then so I don't remember them at all''

Hirashi said ''you always tell me that they were killed saving you from Kyuubi and that you grew up alone'' Naruto said ''yeah sure, I always love you so much cause I don't want you to grow up the same I did I want to understand what is like to be love and to protect some you love tell me share you a few things son''

Hirashi ask ''what is it?'' Naruto said ''if you really care about some you train hard to protect them I notice your training more harder ever since Hitomi was born'' Hirashi said ''and ever since I met Daisuke'' Naruto said ''when I was a teenager my master Jiraiya told me something'' Hirashi ask ''what he told you?''

Naruto said ''if you someone always think of you that your home'' Hirashi ask ''really?'' Naruto said ''yes...'' Hirashi said ''that's it I what I should do'' Naruto ask ''what?'' Hirashi said ''I will make Konoha Daisuke's home!'' Naruto said ''not not my point of view son!'' Hirashi said ''Jiraiya-sama's right dad I will make Daisuke at home here Konoha!''

Naruto sight ''your a akward boy Hirashi, just like your old man''


	9. Chapter 9

Hirashi and his team gather at the BBQ shop to celerate they all celerate winning the Chunin Exam finals and Daisuke been a genin, Hirashi cheers ''let's all celebrate our first sucessful Chunix Exams and of course the newest member of Team Naruto, Daisuke!'' Daisuke said ''this is too much Hirashi!''

Hirashi said ''relax I'm paying this plus you been prompted to genin without enrolling at the academy'' Keika said ''yeah that's right we spend 3 years in school before we became ninjas it won't be long before you become a Chunin like us'' Natsumi said ''that's right we should celebrate''

Hirashi and other begin eating, Daisuke ask ''your not hungry Natsumi?'' Natsumi said ''I'm a vegetirian Daisuke-kun I don't eat meat I only eat fish meat not meat of other animals'' Hirashi said ''Natsumi just once plus you only been eating salad'' Natsumi said ''Hirashi you know how strictly forbid myself from eating red meat!''

Keika said ''guys let's not fight'' Daisuke said ''yeah but I did grew up always eating raw tomatoes and riceballs and this place is awesome!'' Natsumi said ''that explain your smooth baby skin'' Daisuke said ''I rarely eat this much'' Hirashi stuff his food in his mouth ''no wonder your so thin'' Keika said ''Hirashi!'' Daisuke said ''spare him Keika''

Dango shop...

Hirashi said ''this place is so good!'' Keika said ''yeah I love the dango here'' Natsumi said ''me too Naruto-sensei rarely take us here'' Keika ask ''where is sensei?'' Hirashi said ''dad said he has some work to do my parents have been busy since Hitomi was born'' Daisuke nibble his dango ''is ok''

Hirashi stuff the dango in Daisuke's mouth he said ''that's how you eat dango here in Konoha'' Daisuke chokes ''you moron I'm not use to eating sweets!'' Keika said ''grow a sweet tooth I might hate sweets myself but since my team is a local here why not'' Natsumi said ''try there yogrut here is so cold and sweet''

Hirashi said ''yeah perfect for a sunny day I will order us some'' Daisuke said ''no thanks I'm full'' Keika said ''oh come on Daisuke this is Konoha's best dango shop'' Daisuke said ''well why not''

Hot Springs...

Hirashi sink into water ''ahh this is the life'' Keikai ask ''isn't it mix bathing day?'' Daisuke ask ''where's Natsumi?'' Keikai said ''over there feeling shy'' Hirashi said ''we done this a lot already'' Keikai said ''maybe cause Daisuke has a hot body'' Daisuke smirk ''excuse me!'' Hirashi laughs ''dude are you gay?''

Daisuke said ''I'm not just shy'' Hirashi said ''not be were all guys here'' Keika said ''come on Natsumi your missing the fun!'' Natsumi shouts ''no thanks Keika!'' Daisuke ask ''you guys always do this'' Keika said ''only on Tuesdays'' Daisuke said ''is Monday''

Later...

Everyone fell asleep under an oath tree Daisuke woke up under the shade of oath tree looking at the sun's shade Hirashi said ''wake up sleepy head'' Keika said ''Hirashi I'm full'' Natsumi said ''me too Hirashi'' Hirashi said ''well let's play some games I know let's all play some soccer''

At the soccer field everyone enjoy a nice game of soccer, Daisuke never plays like this before especially growing up in with a strict dad they play till sundown after they went camping and start to share stories to each other Hirashi shared his experinces as a new brother.

He said ''you know when I first heard mom was pregnant with Hitomi I didn't like it at first in fact I was upset thinking it will take mom and dad away from me but eventually I learn to accept it when mom was giving birth I left scared thinking I won't be a good big brother and I will just my new baby brother or sister''

Keika said ''but so far I hear from Fuji your doing a good job'' Hirashi said cause my mom always help me but now I'm slowly getting use to it'' Daisuke said ''in my own life experince growing with a strict dad and Madara I never learn to have a normal life now I do and I can now say that Konoha is my home''

Natsumi said ''that's nice Daisuke'' Keika ask ''how long you been studying ninjustu?'' Daisuke said ''since birth I always been encourage to learn ninjutsu I can even do a Chidori base justu at the age of 7'' Hirashi said ''the Chidori is the legendary justu of Hatake Kakashi''

Daisuke said ''I can even use my Sharingan at the age of 3'' Hirashi was shock ''you can do Sharingan at age of 3? It took me till I was 9 before I learn Byakugan'' Daisuke said ''I dunno why either but ever since I was a baby I already have Sharingan is like I was curse by it dad said is the curse of the Mangekyou Sharingan''

Keika said ''then your not far from using Enternal Mangekyou Sharingan'' Daisuke said ''but that's the most dangerous version of the Sharingan'' Natsumi said ''since the Uchiha has been long exinct only a few holds your clan's secret'' Hirashi said ''only dad knows the truth''

Daisuke said ''since I'm part of the team now maybe I will learn more about my clan and why is dad keeping it away from me'' Keika said ''maybe we also get a new mission ever since our last mission in the Land of Spring we never left the village'' Hirashi said ''yeah we never have new mission outside the village''

Daisuke said ''well what you guys waiting for then let's grab a mission!''

* * *

Character Bio 2

Uchiha Daisuke

Age: 12

Birthday: July 26

Team: 7

Teacher: Uzumaki Naruto/ Uchiha Sasuke

Favorite food: tomato juice, ricecakes (sweetend), beef stew, baby pork ribs

Least favorite food: salted fish, ginger, lemon squares

Hobbies: taking long walks, staring at the moon

Charka element: Fire, Lighting

Jutsu:

Sharingan

Mangekyou Sharingan (developing)

Enternal Mangekyou Sharingan (unknown)

Chidori

Chidori Senbon

Chidori Nagashi

Fire style: Fireball justu

Fire style: Phoenix Flower jutsu

Fire style: Dragon Flame justu

Summoning justu (eagle/snake)

Details: Son of the fallen ninja Uchiha Sasuke, Daisuke is the first Uchiha to exist after 40 years since Itachi slains his clan growing in the shadows of his dad and Madara, Daisuke never once knows what is like to be love by both of his parents since his mom is unkown yet and his dad sees him as an outcast he was raised and trained to hate and to curse the Uzumaki name he is given a mission to destroy all the existing Uzumaki family members, he seems to be holding the curse of the Enternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

Shion

Age: 12

Birthday: September 9

Team: 8

Teacher: Haruno Sakura

Favorite food: black beans w/ milk, anything liquid

Least favorite food: anything hard and dry

Hobbies: reading books and painting

Chakra element: Light, Dark

Justu:

Human control justu

Summoning six paths of pain

Tailed Beast mind controling justu

Details: Shion is a mysterious girl, she Haku and Roshi's teammate her birthplace is originally the Land of Dark but after her country was destroyed by the Jubi she was send to Konoha she seem can control the tailed beast and have connections to the Six Path of Pain she can also control human body by controling the blood system and human tissues putting them under a mindless control not much known about her past but she might be a destined of Nagato.

Uzumaki Hitomi

Details: Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Hinata's newborn daughter and Hirashi's newborn baby sister not much yet about her but she just been born to the Uzumaki family and seems to be Hirashi's source of happiness.


	10. Chapter 10

_''Remember what you were born to do'' a shadow figure said, Daisuke said ''yes'' the shadow said ''you were born for one reason only to destroy the Uzumaki name kill anyone who is carrying this name'' Daisuke said ''as you wish'' _

_Hirashi cough up blood he ask ''Daisuke why? Why are you doing this? I taught you were my friend!'' Daisuke said ''hmp you were nevDaier my friend I only made you gain my trust in order to kill you and the rest of the clan now you will suffer the same fate as my clan I will make sure the Uzumaki name will fall like the name of the Uchiha!''_

_Hirashi shouts ''your only making a mistake Daisuke! Don't let history repeat itself don't let the darkness consume you like the way it consume your dad and Itachi!'' Daisuke stab Hirashi's chest he growl ''don't compare me to my dad and uncle, Itachi was the reason why I was born he spare my dad and my dad gave me my life''_

_Hirashi's blood flow down his chest, he said ''Madara made you like this he lied to you and your dad, my dad once said that he once lost a friend over the darkness I sworn that I will not let that happen to me I will not let what happen to my dad happen again''_

_Hirashi form a rasengan he growl ''DAISUKE!'' Daisuke create a Chidori he growl ''HIRASHI!''_

Daisuke woke panting heavily he said ''it was just a dream...a nightmare'' Daisuke went out to the balcony drinking a bottle of tomato juice glancing the sky he wonder ''why does it feel like my conseince want me to finish my mission''

Daisuke sits by the koi pond glancing at the fishes watching the fishes fight for the food his feeding them, Sasuke appoarch his son he said ''your early than normal'' Daisuke said ''couldn't sleep and where I'm I? I only recall falling asleep at the hospital''

Sasuke said ''this our clan's ancestral home this long belonged to the Uchiha clan during the era of our ancestors I was born here I spend my childhood here till Itachi killed our clan I departed from Konoha and soon found myself in the dark''

Daisuke ask ''then why you return here?'' Sasuke said ''when Naruto told me that you were promoted to a genin without having to enroll in the Academy I was happy I never been so proud of you Daisuke you have made a history in our clan for that I have a present for you, close your eyes son''

Daisuke did that he was told Sasuke place something in his son's lap he said ''alright you can open your eyes now'' Daisuke open his eyes and saw a wrap item in his lap he opened it and was surprise ''my own sword?'' Sasuke said ''you earn it, its your own version of the Sword of Kusanagi''

Daisuke said ''this is so amazing my own Sword of Kusanagi I longed dream of having one'' Sasuke said ''is same as mine but only with a sharper end and longer blade you can now use those Chidori based justu I once taught you'' Daisuke said ''thanks dad...um dad''

Sasuke ask ''what is it?'' Daisuke said ''remember before Madara died he made me promise to kill every single Uzumaki?'' Sasuke said ''it seems you remember your mission, you must first gain there trust then kill them kill the baby first''

Daisuke said ''Hitomi? What about Hirashi?'' Sasuke said ''if you kill him you might activate the curse but is up to you how he will be killed'' Daisuke said ''well I will think about it till then I will show this killer to the guys later dad!'' Sasuke said ''remember what I said!''

Training ground...

Hirashi ask ''hey Daisuke what you got there?'' Daisuke said ''the Sword of Kusanagi'' Natsumi said ''so cool'' Keika said ''awesome you have new weapon'' Daisuke said ''dad gave it to me as my reward for been a genin'' Keika said ''that's awesome''

Daisuke said ''that's right now I can use that jutsu perfectly'' Natsumi ask ''you can use a sword?'' Daisuke said ''been training to hold one since I was 3 so I can use one perfectly'' Hirashi said ''well I heard you Uchiha are natural born ninjas'' Keika said ''you hold a Hyuga blood and your clan is the same league as Daisuke's''

Natsumi said ''but your not near the road yet'' Hirashi shouts ''LIKE YOU GUYS CAN DO BETTER'' Naruto said ''easy there you guys let's not fight here and nice new sword Daisuke'' Daisuke said ''thanks sensei'' Naruto said ''how about you spare Hirashi here''

Daisuke said ''sure I'm in a mood'' Hirashi ready to attack Daisuke but as they spare Daisuke stab Hirashi near his chest causing Hirashi to collapse luckly Keika and Naruto stop him in time, Daisuke withdraw along with them Natsumi said ''your wounds are healing on its own''

Hirashi said ''that's wired that never happens before'' Natsumi ask ''is that normal?'' Hirashi said ''no but is cool'' Naruto shudders ''that's Kyuubi's healings so Kyuubi's power did enter his genes my son is no jinchuuriki but I think he must know this''

Keika said ''you a real jerk to nearly kill your teammate Daisuke'' Daisuke said ''isn't that what a ninja should do?'' Keika shouts ''you ditchhead I dunno what your dad taught you but you better shut the hell-'' Naruto said ''enough Keika, Daisuke needs a time out away from practice''

Keika appoarch his bleeding friend he ask ''you ok dude?'' Hirashi said ''yeah I'm fine you guys'' Naruto said ''Hirashi go home for a while have that blood wash up'' Hirashi said ''no worries dad I'm fine the wound is gone, kinda like you I heal fast''

Naruto said ''like your old man huh? Your a pure Uzumaki son like your grandma'' Natsumi said ''I should still give you some first aid Hirashi'' Hirashi said ''thanks Natsumi'' Keika said ''and I will kick Daisuke's ass for you later'' Hirashi said ''not if you beat me first'' Keika said ''shut up!''

Hirashi and the others stay by the forest Hirashi's wounds are gone with surprise his teammates, Keika said ''I maybe the jerk around here but something tells me Daisuke wants you dead Hirashi'' Hirashi said ''don't be a fool Keika''

Keika said ''I'm not his an Uchiha and you know his dad is the one who destroyed Konoha and nearly killed Hokage-sensei-sama, Daisuke is a killer in his blood'' Hirashi said ''that was 10 years ago even it has been part of history his different from Sasuke''

Keika said ''we should had never trusted him, his a killer!'' Hirashi said ''his a kid like us who needs to have friends like us'' Natsumi said ''Hirashi is right you know'' Keika said ''you really are like your dad'' a frail voice greets them ''hi you guys''

Hirashi happily cheers ''Haku!'' Haku gave a weak smile to his friends Natsumi said ''your ok now'' Haku said ''a little still a bit sore but I'm finally recovering'' Keika said ''but take it easy for a while I heard from Roshi your under going a rehab program''

Haku said ''yeah I ask my doctor to let me take a walk here I often go here for some fresh air, and Hirashi thanks'' Hirashi ask ''huh?'' Haku said ''Roshi and Shion told me that your the who brought Shizune to heal me and safe my life so thank you if it wasn't for you I might had died already I owe you my life''

Hirashi laughs ''is nothing Haku, I wasn't about to let you die'' Haku smiles ''your so carefree and yet your always thinking of other rather than yourself'' Hirashi said ''my dad always tell me not to forget who my friends are and not to let them suffer''

Haku said ''you have a pure heart Uzumaki Hirashi for that I will repay you with this'' Haku gives Hirashi a broken medal he ask ''what is it?'' Haku said ''it once belong to me and my brother we were given those by Tsunade-sama by our biological father''

Hirashi ask ''your real dad?'' Keika said ''so your dad is not your real one then'' Haku said ''yes he was an ANBU once under Danzo after he married my mom he betrayed Danzo but when my mom was giving birth to me he was killed trying to protect me and my brother he was killed minute I was born''

Natsumi said ''I never knew you had a painful past'' Haku said ''I'm getting over it the fact I longer have my real dad and my brother I'm been reborn the incurable virus I had since I was a baby is fading away like my life is starting over again thanks to guys''

Hirashi said ''Haku I-'' Haku said ''Hirashi I want to have that medal as a sign of my thanks to you, you will always be reminded about the kindness you given me now I keep my promise to my brother I can finally finish his dreams''

Hirashi smiles as Haku cries hugging his frail friend he whispers ''we done this together Haku we fought this as one'' Haku's face has suddenly turn red he pushes away he panics ''hold on your not thinking dating me are you?'' Hirashi blushes ''of course not I maybe a moron but I'm not stupid!''

Everyone starts laughing Keika chuckles ''you guys should seen the looks on your faces'' Natsumi said ''yeah your both so cute'' they didn't realize that Daisuke has been spying on them.

That night in Ichiraku...

Everyone ''CHEERS'' Hirashi said ''for Haku's recovery!'' Haku's face was bloody red he said ''you guys didn't have to hold a party for me'' Roshi said ''lighten up Haku we made you this cause me are happy for you and glad you had recover'' Haku said ''thanks Roshi''

Asuma ask ''where's Daisuke? I want him to meet all of you us'' Hirashi said ''I was going to invite him when I overheard dad telling him to stay away from us for a while'' Keika said ''cause of today?'' Hirashi said ''pretty much''

Fon ask ''who's Daisuke?'' Hirashi said ''our new teammate his an Uchiha'' everyone was surprise Shikaharu ask ''an Uchiha? That is still alive?'' Chotaru ask ''I taught all the Uchiha are extinct?'' Kimi said ''me too'' Keika said ''this Uchiha Sasuke's kid''

Inoue said ''that might had explain it'' Haku said ''well Shion has been telling me about Daisuke he seems like a nice guy'' Shikaharu said ''careful my dad told me that he can't be trusted knowing his dad is a killer'' Hirashi said ''that's not what my dad said''

Mimi said '' let's just celebrate you guys'' everyone agrees Hirashi ask ''who want some karaoke?'' Haku sweatdrops ''maybe next time my vocals feels like a wet tofu'' Chotaru said ''I do I called shots later!'' Kimi said ''let's just slice the cake'' Natsumi said ''yeah let the boys have some fun''

Fuji said ''by the way Hirashi uncle said not to stay out too long and he was hoping if you can bring home some ramen'' Hirashi said ''way ahead of you cous and why dad said that he said I can party all night Haku's bedtime is at 11pm'' Haku said ''actually is 10:30 now''

Fon said ''I made my special dumpling of youth with extra herbs'' Chotaru ask ''you have the spicy kinds as well'' Fon said ''made it extra spicy today'' Fuji screams ''WATER! WATER!'' Haku goes ''Ice Style: Snow Blizzard Jutsu!''

Everyone said ''Haku not here please!'' Haku said ''my bad!'' Keika goes ''Wind Cutter Jutsu!'' Blowing the snow away Teuchi yells ''no ninjustu you kids!'' Hirashi said ''sorry Teuchi'' Teuchi said ''your like your dad Hirashi, but since your my best costumer your off the hook''

Hirashi said ''whew that was close, say one miso ramen on the go'' Natsumi sense an unusual amount of chakra near the area Kimi ask ''what's wrong?'' Natsumi said ''I sense trouble'' Kimi said ''I'm going with you''

Natsumi and Kimi both went to the forest where the chakra was strong Natsumi summons here twin blades Kimi said ''we should had told Hirashi'' Natsumi said ''is ok I got stronger since the exams'' suddenly a dark figures attacks them with the silent kill.

Kimi and Natsumi both manage to dodge it Kimi said ''this guy is like an ANBU is almost like Sai-senpai's'' Natsumi was about to attack when she was knock out same with Kimi, the figure said ''you have inheir your mom's abilities to smell my chakra''


End file.
